The Lost Hero
by Account Moving
Summary: The story is self-explanatory.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing just Ryuuto, his pet Hellhound, his sword and his Justus (Most of Them).

RYUUTO

EVEN BEFORE HE GOT DRAGGED TO A CAMP, Ryuuto was having a rotten day. He woke up in a backseat of a school bus, unsure of where he was, only having faint memories of who he was. He looked behind him seeing a blonde kid, a scrawny Latino kid who could have been one of Santa's elves, and a girl with eyes that constantly changed colors. The girl and scrawny boy looked at Ryuuto in concern once he grabbed his head from a headache. Ryuuto tried to scan through his memories, and found a memory of him drinking a orange fluid and feeling better. He scanned through his backpack slung over his shoulder and found some of the orange liquid in a bottle, and then drank some of it, feeling better. The girl looked at Ryuuto and the blonde carefully. "Ryuuto, Jason… you both aren't looking well." She commented.

"I don't belong here." Ryuuto stated. The so called 'Jason' nodded.

"We both don't." Jason said.

"Yeah, right. Like I didn't run away 6 times, and Piper didn't steal a BMW." Piper seemed to blush at the boy's comment.

"I didn't steal that car, Leo!" Piper exclaimed.

"Oh, I forgot Piper. What was your story? You 'talked' the dealer into giving it to you?" A random man who was 5 feet tall looked at Ryuuto and Jason suspicously, then paid attention to the students again. Ryuuto frowned.

"What ever, I'm just going to sleep when we get there."

(Ryuuto POV) (A/N: I can't stand doing 3rd pov for long. But don't worry I'll try more 3rd POV in the other chapters.)

When I woke up, I saw the place locked up and a tornado in the air. I ran over to Jason who seemed to be the only one there other than the unconcious Piper.

"What the hell is going on here!?" I asked. Jason explained what he knew. I glared at Dylan.

"You, storm spirit, messed with the wrong group. _**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!**_ " I shot the fireball at the spirit.

Jason attacked with a strange club, making the storm spirit fall to the ground… only to get up again. I cursed this guys determination. "Give up! _**Light Style:Light Explosion!"**_ I thrusted some spears made of light at the spirit and the spears blew up on contact with the spirit. " _ **Darkness Style:Controlled Black Hole!"**_ I summoned a black hole. "Goodbye, spirit." The black hole sucked in the spirit before fading quickly. I looked up into the sky seeing a chariot, led by flying horses. "Pegasi." I whispered. Two teenagers jumped out of the chariot. One was a female blonde and had grey, almost silver, eyes. The other was bulky and buff with a shaved head. "Can someone please explain how in the name of Ebbot there are things attacking us!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The two newcomers ignored me.

"Where is he?" The female one demanded.

"Where's who?" Jason and I said at the same time. She frowned.

"Where's Gleeson? Where is your protector, Gleeson Hedge?" I chuckled internally at the name. I stored it for later blackmail. I felt the liquid I drank slowly healing my memories. "He was taken by those storm spirits or whatever you call it."

Since they kept ignoring me, I tuned out their conversation until I saw them look at me.

"Who are you?" Blondie asked. I clutched my head in pain. "I..." Then it came back to me. "I am Ryutensei Shock… I don't remember my last name..." The baldie gasped.

"Annabeth! He's the other one! Remember! Chiron said that _The black Bolt leads the way_!" He stated.

"No, Butch! He can't be! I was tricked!" She glared at the sky as though it had done something wrong.

"What do you want from me?" she screamed. "What have you done with him?" The skywalk shuddered, and the horses whinnied urgently.

"Annabeth," said the bald dude, Butch, "we gotta leave. Let's get these three to camp and figure it out there. Those storm spirits might come back." She fumed for a moment.

"Fine." She fixed Jason and I with resentful looks. "We'll settle this later." She turned on her heel and marched toward the shook her head. "What's her problem? What's going on?"

"Seriously," Leo agreed.

"We have to get you out of here," Butch said. "I'll explain on the way."

"I'm not going anywhere with her." Jason gestured toward the blonde. "She looks like she wants to kill me."

"Ditto." I agreed. Butch hesitated.

"Annabeth's okay. You gotta cut her some slack. She had a vision telling her to come here, to find a guy with one shoe. That was supposed to be the answer to her problem."

"What problem?" Piper asked.

"She's been looking for one of our campers, who's been missing three days," Butch said. "She's going out of her mind with worry. She hoped he'd be here."

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Her boyfriend," Butch said. "A guy named Percy Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing just Ryuuto, his pet Hellhound, his sword and his Justus (Most of Them).

RYUUTO

AFTER A MORNING OF STORM SPIRITS, _half-_ goat men, and flying besties, Ryuuto was beginning to think that he lost his damn mind. Instead, all Ryuuto felt was dread and confusion, as if this world wasn't truly his. Like he didn't belong here. Honestly, it gave him a headache. It only got worse as Annabeth explained things.

' _ **Have you thought about destroying something?'**_ A gruff voice said inside of me. I groaned. This particular voice was the Ten-Tailed beast known as Juubi no Ookami. 'NO, Juubi. We aren't destroying mortal's stuff.' Ryuuto replied to the wolf-god. Juubi grumbled, going back to sleep.

Juubi was Ryuuto's only friend, and he was the only thing he could remember properly. Also, for some reason, Juubi also had no memories of the past.

' _ **Ryu, do you think that some higher up being took away our memories?'**_ Juubi asked, slightly worried.

'Impossible, the only one who could take YOUR memories away would be your creator Lady Chaos.' Ryuuto reassured Juubi. 'Besides, we are friends with her, so unless it was completely necessary, she wouldn't do that to us.'

' _ **I dunno, but I'll trust that…'**_ Juubi sighed.

Ryuuto then looked at Annabeth. "So this safe haven you've been telling us about… Why am I being dragged there too? I can handle myself."

Annabeth scoffed. "You seem to be _very_ strong! NOT. You could barely handle a simple wind spirit! You need training or you'll get killed!" She argued.

Ryuuto then sighed. "Fine, but once I get the necessary training, I'm OUTTA there,"

"Fine, your choice." Annabeth smirked, knowing she beat me. "More questions?"

Ryuuto looked onwards. "Just one. If you're the child of Athena, and Butch is the child of Iris... " Ryuuto suddenly remembered some glowing woman with white hair, long horns, and pale-violet eyes looking at him lovingly. "Is there a goddess with horns, pale-violet eyes, and long white hair?"

Annabeth hummed in thought. "Never heard of one, I'll look into it later. Why do you ask?"

Ryuuto's eyes turned red for a moment. "No reason. Just thought she could be my godly parent, I remembered a memory of her." Annabeth looked at him.

"Then I'll definitely look into it, you might be more special than I first belived." She said. Then lightning flashed in the air and struck the left wheel of the chariot. Ryuuto looked at the burning wheel with indifference. "Hey, you have weird elemental powers, use them!"

Ryuuto smirked. "Ok then. _**Water Style:Water Bullet Justu!"**_ Ryuuto then shot out a glob of water from his mouth that put out the flame. "Warning, I can use these lower level techniques to a almost infinite level, but with these storms, sooner or later I'll have to use higher level techniques and that'll drain me."

Annabeth nodded. "Hold on then, this is going to get rough." Butch then flicked the reins causing the Pegasi to go faster and Ryuuto's vision to nearly black out. When Ryuuto's vision came back, he gaped.

They were in a totally different place. A cold gray ocean stretched out to the left. Snow-covered fields, roads, and forests spread to the right. Directly below them was a green valley, like an island of springtime, rimmed with snowy hills on three sides and water to the north. There was also a cluster of buildings like ancient Greek temples, a big blue mansion, ball courts, a lake, and a climbing wall that seemed to be on fire. "Holy moly…" He breathed. Before Ryuuto could say more, the chariot's wheels actually came off from the damage from before as well as the force of Ryuuto's water Justu.

After very little time, their chariot was descending. And FAST. "Guys, I have a idea but this will probably not work or drain me for the rest of the day!" Ryuuto exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him. "Then do something bud!" Leo said. Ryuuto nodded and made a Tiger hand sign. " _ **Perfected Wind Style:Feather Falling Justu!"**_ High speed winds soon surrounded the chariot in a air sphere and descended them slowly. Once they reached the floor, the Justu dispersed and the chariot collapsed. Ryuuto sighed out of relief, before nearly collapsing.

Some people caught him before he could fall on his head. They fed him a weird food that looked like a golden brown cube that restored his energy immediately. "What was that food?" He asked Annabeth when he walked towards her.

"Ambrosia, food of the Gods." She answered. Then a symbol flared above Ryuuto's head. A picture of space surrounded by the elements and the symbol of a black crescent moon and white sun. Annabeth smirked. "So… you're _her_ child. All hail Ryuuto Otsutsuki! Son of Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Goddess of Chakra, and the Chosen of Chaos!"

' **Things just got complicated.'** Shinju said. I nodded dumbly.


End file.
